User talk:Watchamacalit
Hi, welcome to One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Cyberweasel89 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Subrosian (Talk) 03:36, 26 July 2009 Welcome to the Wiki! Any questions, feel free to ask on my Talk Page! --SeeNoEvil121 01:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Character You don't need permission. You can just start making articles as you see fit. Subrosian 05:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Character Making You can make characters... --Cyberweasel89 19:48, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, not to worry. We may be a tiny bit stricter than the One Piece Fanon Wiki, but we're still very friendly. If you make any mistakes, we'll tell you how to fix them, but nothing'll go on your permanent record. XD You'll pick up on things in no time. But if you make an article, make sure you use the layouts, okay? You can find them through a link on the main page. ^_^ :Welcome to the Wiki! ^O^ :--Cyberweasel89 21:37, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::No problem. ^_^ ::By the way, I took a look at your profile (hope you don't mind), and I see that we have a lot of the same interests. I LOVE MAR: Marchen Awakens Romance, Code Geass, Naruto, Bleach, Zombie Powder Shaman King, and Death Note. I'm still reading Zombie Powder, though. No spoilers, please. And it's been a long time since I've seen Shaman King, so I've forgotten most of the details. I've been meanin' to re-watch it. And yeah, the Zero persona is awesome. Urahara is one of my favorite characters on Bleach, along with Kenpachi. My twin bro likes Rukia best of all, with Mayuri Kurotsuchi coming in at second place. But he also really likes Kenpachi. Even based one of his character on his RP website on him (naming him Thriller Bark, since we were watching that One Piece arc at the time XD). And yeah, L is awesome. I was so saaaad when my L died. T_T But my twin bro say that he's like Light and I'm like L. XD And yeah, I definitely love Nanashi from MAR. I know you'll probably hate me for agreeing with this, but in the MAR dub, they renamed Danna "Boss". He says to Allen in a flashback "You can call me... Boss. That's what they called me back home, so that's good enough". And I know they shouldn't've changed it like that, but it just sounded so cool when everyone just referred to him as "Boss" or "the Boss". XDDD And I LOVE, just LOVE Legend of Zelda! I've played Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Wind Waker, Twilight Princess <3, Phantom Hourglass (only Zelda game I didn't like... T_T ), Oracle of Ages, and Oracle of Seasons. I've also played the first few Megaman Battle Network Games, and I used to play the Pokemon games until Ruby and Sapphire when the games just got too repetitive. T_T And Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots is one of the greatest games of all time. Unfortunately, I've never actually played it. My twin bro is a huge Metal Gear Solid fan, and he's played all four games (but not the spin offs or the original Metal Gear games). And due to the nature of our relationship, he would always tell me EVERYTHING about each of the games. So I have almost encyclopedic knowledge of Metal Gear Solid, but I've never played a single one of their games. XD Say, I've never read Soul Eater, but I hear a lot of great things about it. Is it good? Also, have you ever heard of Fairy Tail? --Cyberweasel89 22:06, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Pirate Crew Pirate Crew Type --Cyberweasel89 23:59, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :No problem. It's not your fault for not knowing. The terms only existed in Romance Dawn. :--Cyberweasel89 00:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Crocidile and Fairy Tail You only got up to the defeat of Crocodile? Holy crap, you're missin' out! The Skypiea Saga is pretty good, but the CP9 Saga is awesome on countless levels! Luffy's second fight with Blueno remains my all-time favorite One Piece fight (I can show you a video if you want)! Anyway, Fairy Tail is a manga by Hiro Mashima. It's his third work, started soon after he finished his previous work, Rave Master/'Groove Adventure Rave'/'RAVE'. It's a street punk-ish manga set in a world of magic, where wizards gather in Guilds so they can get jobs and missions, sort of like the merchant guilds of medieval times. However, wizards are pretty different in Fairy Tail. They're more like martial artists. And it's a lot like One Piece, since each wizard has a specific type of magic (or a "power") that they use to fight with. * Natsu is the main character, and he fights with Fire Dragon Magic, allowing him to create fire, and making him completely fireproof. However, he suffers from terrible motion sickness. ANY kind of moving transportation, be it boats, trains, coaches, or even people carrying him, will leave him keeled over with motion sickness. * Happy is Natsu's pet cat. Happy uses "Aero Magic" to sprout wings and fly. He can only carry one person at a time, or else his wings will give out. He can also fly at insane speeds, but doing so tires him out to the point of incapacitation. * Lucy is the newest member of the Fairy Tail guild. She's a Celestial Spirit Wizard, who uses keys to summon Celestial Spirits based on the constellations. Most of the Celestial Spirits, though based on constellations, have a humorous twist to them. For example, the Taurus Spirit is a minotaur, but he has the classic cow pattern of white with black splotches, as opposed to the normal brown fur of a bull. And Saggitarius is a man in a horse costume, as opposed to a centaur. Though Natsu is the main character, the story is mostly told from Lucy's perspective. * Grey Fullbuster is Natsu's rival. On the surface, it appears they hate each other because Natsu uses fire magic, and Grey uses ice magic. However, it's hinted that their hatred has deeper roots than just the principle of "fire and ice". Grey's magic teacher taught him that you need to wear little clothing in order to feel the cold of the ice magic. Due to this training, he has a habit of stripping down to his underwear in public. He's also bloody f***ing HOT!!! *cough* Sorry. Fangirl stuff. XD * Erza Scarlet is one of the strongest wizards in the Fairy Tail guild, one of four Wizards allowed to go to the second floor of the guild and take on S-rank jobs. She uses pocket space magic to exchange and equip countless types of weapons and armor on the fly. If the weapon she's using doesn't suit the situation, she can immediately exchange it for a more suitable one she has in her pocket dimension. Most of her armors have magic effects, too, so she can adapt a suitable defense to the enemy's powers. It's actually a lot cooler than it sounds, I assure you. She takes the classic Hammer Space power and takes it to new levels! The series is famous for the fanservice. Most of the women have very large breasts and wear clothing to show it off. However, the fanservice isn't gratuitous, since it actually fits the world of the story and is never out-of-place or distracting. It's also notable for the awesome titles it gives the story arcs, like the "Daybreak Arc", and the "Lullaby Arc". Since Naruto is close to it's finale and Bleach is nearing the final lap, I seriously think that Fairy Tail can replace them as one of the top popular manga out there. I seriously hope they make an anime of it. ^O^ You can find it on OneManga.com, if you're interested. --Cyberweasel89 01:03, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Soul Eater has a female main character? That's pretty unusual. By shounen manga standards, at least. :I've heard some things about Soul Eater. Isn't there a character who's gender is constantly debated among fans? Chronos, or Chronus, or something like that? :Well... I'll look into Akuma Bengoshi Kukabara. But in exchange, you have to look into "Aflame Inferno". It's on OneManga.com. But it's not a manga. It's actually a Korean manga, which makes it a "manhwa" (and that's the correct spelling. The h goes before the w). It's really good, but not very popular because it's Korean instead of Japanese. There's also "Shin Angyo Onshi". It's bloody freaking awesome. It's a Japanese manga, but it's inspired by Korean stuff. The first chapter has a twist that'll surpise the hell outta ya! :Don't worry, I read the Death Note pilot. I'm glad the eraser never made it into the final version. And I gotta say, I prefer the maniac genius of Light over the awkward grade school kid from the pilot. XD :Uh... Okay... Then why didn't you check the One Piece Wiki to make sure there was no scarecrow Devil Fruit? :While there's no rule against characters having canon Devil Fruits provided the story takes place far enough into the future to the point where the character that originally had the Devil Fruit is dead (but characters with canon Devil Fruits aren't allowed in roleplays on this Wiki), there ARE rules against creating articles for canon Devil Fruits. So I'm afraid I can't permit you to make an article for this scarecrow Devil Fruit. That is, unless you put some heavy disclaimers on it. :--Cyberweasel89 02:13, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::No, it's fine. You can keep the character, and you can make the article for the Devil Fruit. It's fine. ^_^ ::Heh heh! Glad you liked Fairy Tail. XD ::You should also check out Aflame Inferno and Shin Angyo Onshi. And you should read a few chapters of Shin Angyo Onshi, since there's another main character introduced a few chapters in, and that main character really cements the story. ^_^ ::Also, if you want a good one-shot, I reccomend "Dog Style". It's by the same guy who did Asu no Yoichi (or something no Yoichi...). It's so great that I really wish it weren't just a one-shot. T_T ::Though I warn you, the main character will have you guestioning your sexuality. j/k --Cyberweasel89 04:15, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Questions About Soul Eater Yo. I just read the entirety of Chapter 0 of Soul Eater. I've got some questions. #Any romance in Soul Eater? And if there is, to what level? #Does Maka physically mature later? #Is chapter 0 a prologue, or a non-canon pilot? #If it's canon, is Blair a regular character? #Maka mentions she created Soul Eater, but Shinigami mentions Death the Kid chose Patty and Liz. So do technicians choose or create their operators? #If technicians create their operators, why is it that Maka made Soul Eater such a jerkass? #If technicians create their operators, how is it that Shinigami's operator was able to father Maka, who's a human and clearly not half-operator? #Why are the technicians collecting these souls beyond turning their operator into a Death Scythe? #Why would they want to turn their operator into a Death Scythe? And what would they do after that? #Where does Soul Eater take place? It's all very Nightmare Before Christmas-ish. Is there two worlds for the humans/witches and technicians/operators? Is this a fantasy world and not taking place in present-day earth? Or is it never specified? #Are there really only 63 chapters? Is the manga just getting off it's feet, or are the chapters just being released very, very slowly? #Have you ever heard of 666 Satan? --Cyberweasel89 04:15, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for answerin' my questions, Watch. Now I'll answer your's. #At the point I've read up to, no. So far, she starts out with Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Horologium, Lyra, and Crux. She gets Canis Minor in the first chapter, purchased from a store. Later she gets Virgo from a defeated enemy, Sagittarius as a reward for a mission, and I haven't read that far but I'm told that she gets Leo in an arc centered around it (I think...). I'm a bit behind, ya see. #I take my time with manga, I guess... T_T #Don't worry, Watch. You'll pick up on it easy. I know it's a bit daunting at first, but the admins and staff are here to help you every step of the way. Don't be afraid to ask us questions. ^_^ #Well, my twin bro loves Allen, even based a character on him on his RP website. But I think I really like Jack and Babbo. It's probably a tie between the two. XD #It was... Interesting, I guess. I mean, the premise was original, and the art was pretty good. But if it were a series, I probably wouldn't read it... #My twin bro and I had to laugh at MKIII being a "poser". XD But anyway, I guess my favorite character is Raiden. I'm probably the only Metal Gear Solid fan that liked him in Metal Gear Solid 2. So my fandom is genuine in Metal Gear Solid 4, when Raiden is a BAMF (badass mothuh f***er). XD #Well, according to Pell, who ate a bird fruit, he said there's only five Tori Tori no Mi models. However, there could only just be five known ones. There could be more that Pell just doesn't know about. And he only said there were five Tori Tori no Mi models. Some birds, like flamingos and chickens, don't fly, but they would still fall under the Tori Tori no Mi models. And there are other creatures that fly, like dragons and bats. I've even suggested making a series of dragon model fruits based on the different types of dragons (though some dragons, such as wyrms, don't fly). Oh, but don't make a bat fruit. I've got one planned for a character who thinks he's a vampire. XD #No, I'm not hawt. I'm short (really short), tomboyish, nerdy, and I wear glasses. I'm not fat, but I do have meat on my bones, so I'm not skinny. My boobs are also grotesquely huge. T_T #Fairy Tail really isn't popular enough yet to make a fanon Wiki for it (I know it will be some day, though). I mean, the regular Fairy Tail Wiki is still trying to get off it's feet. Besides, handling one fanon Wiki is hard enough as it is. When I lost access to Wikia, the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki could've gone under had it not been picked up by Subrosian and SeeNoEvil. I'm very grateful to the both of them for saving the Wiki from death when I wasn't able to get on for months. I owe them an immense debt. #Kirby! "Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards" stole my childhood! ^O^ #Ugh, I have so many. I have on odd fixation with quotations. Even had a character once who speak almost entirely in quotations. Most of my favorites are on my user page. But I'd say one of my favorites that I don't list on my user page is "Truly, if there is evil in this world, it lies within the heart of mankind." by Tornix D. Morrison. And don't worry, I won't think you're a pervert for answering any of my questions. I'm a pervert myself. X3 --Cyberweasel89 19:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Uh... Okay... --Cyberweasel89 20:23, 31 July 2009 (UTC) You think you're weird? Come to my family's house on any night. Any night, seriously. My only warning is that though the people may scare you, no one will actually hurt you unless provoked. Just keep your hands in your pockets and show NO EXPRESSION on your face! --Cyberweasel89 23:20, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Meh. We're both pretty weird. Most anime fans are. --Cyberweasel89 00:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing! ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 23:55, 1 August 2009 (UTC)